


Remember Me

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amnesiac Loki, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Loki, Trope : Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He needs you Thor, it is happening again.”<br/>His earlier sluggishness vanished; Thor dumped his weapons on the floor of the arena and ran through the doors, up to his floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Amnesia square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is from [The Only Hope For Me Is You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cX8tVy4Xxyo) by My Chemical Romance.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

Thor was lost in the movement, the fast paced steps of his opponent, the sound of a sword slicing the air where his head was just a minute ago, the pumping of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, pushing him forward. He would have been content to spend his time there for another hour or so had it not been for the movement at the edge of his sight. He took his time in turning to look, gradually slowly his movements till his arms hung limp at his sides. Thor turned to see the archer standing at the door to the training room, a strained look on his face, even after all these months Thor could tell that Clint didn’t feel comfortable around Loki.

“He needs you Thor, it is happening again.”

His earlier sluggishness vanished; Thor dumped his weapons on the floor of the arena and ran through the doors, up to his floor.

***

Thor closed the door softly behind him, careful not to wake Loki who was finally sleeping wrapped in his favorite red blanket and snuggling with a pillow. Once outside, Thor leaned against the door and ran his hand over his face, it had been worse this time.

“How is he?”

Thor looked up to see Bruce standing in front of him with a glass of water that he gratefully accepted. Handing the glass back with a smile, Thor nodded towards the living room.

“It was the worst episode yet”, Thor said, running his hands through his hair, staring up at the roof, “he could see flashes of broken glass, I think it was the incident at the Brifost.”

“Do you think maybe you should ask for help now? The incidents are only getting worse Thor.” Bruce said, taking in Thor’s tired posture and the smoldering anger in his eyes. He should have been able to guess Thor’s answer.

“No!! I’d rather Loki and I perish alone than to go back to that man and ask for help. He’s the reason Loki’s suffering. If only that arrogant man hadn’t decided to be so severe on Loki to set an example to all of Asgard; of course taking away his magic would affect him so. I can only be glad it didn’t make him go entirely mad and only affected his memories. There will never come a day when I’ll go crawling to Odin All Father asking for help.” Thor slammed his fist on the couch, angry that Bruce would try and start the same conversation over again; they’d already been over this a hundred times.

Bruce would have said something to try and make Thor understand his point when they both turned to the sound of a door closing. Thor smiled when Loki walked in, still half asleep and covered in his blanket that was trailing behind him. Without waiting for an invitation, Loki walked over to Thor and settled himself on his lap, curling up in his blanket with his head tucked into the curve of Thor’s shoulder.

Bruce got up quietly and left but Thor didn’t notice. He was busy stroking back Loki’s hair and thanking the fates that no matter what else had been erased from Loki’s mind, he had all the memories of Thor from before Thor’s banishment; which was all that mattered. Loki had always been the only hope for him.

“Thank you for remembering me always.”

 


End file.
